More than a Brother
by Ymmas Sirron
Summary: What if Fred liked George more than a brother? What if George liked him back? twincest! YAY! don't like it, don't read it. rating currently PG, may go up with later chapters!
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM BUT HOW I WISH I DID!!!!! HOTNESS!

First attempt at twincest or anything Harry Potter for that matter so don't poke fun!

* * *

He reached out in the darkness, across the small gap between the two beds. His hand gently pushed the fiery red lock of hair out of the round face. _'That beautiful face,' _Fred thought looking over at George.

"Five more minutes Mum," George mumbled sleepily, turning away from Fred.

Fred smiled and swung his feet off the bed and stood up, shivering when his feet met the cold, hardwood floor. He directly sat down on George's bed. Just watching his twin sleep. _'He would hate me if he knew I liked him as more than a brother,'_ Fred thought sadly, resting a hand on top of George's sleeping form.

* * *

"Come on Fred! Let's go play a bit o' quidditch!" George yelled excitedly grabbing his broom and club and running out the door, nearly tripping on the rug.

Fred laughed and followed his brother, racing him to the field behind their house. They both arrived out of breath hovering in the air.

"I…..beat….you," George gasped triumphantly between breaths.

"That would be……..because you……were out the door…..first," Fred grinned trying to return his breathing to normal.

They both touched down on the ground and hopped off their brooms. Crouching down, George picked up a stick and began mapping out a play in the soft earth.

"Here," George began, pointing with the stick, "is where you will be when I hit the bludger to you. We will then hit it back and forth between each other."

George went on and on but Fred wasn't really listening. He was too busy staring at George's perfect lips as they formed the words. Staring at his twin that was, in physical appearance, an exact likeness to him but Fred thought George was better looking. Those perfectly chiseled features, carved by angels, that funny lop-sided grin, those gorgeous hazel eyes! Fred just couldn't stand it anymore. He did the unthinkable.

George was midway through explaining a very complicated dive when he felt a pair of lips press softly against his own. At first he couldn't think. No he took it back, he could only think of how wonderful those soft, tender lips felt against his own. He opened his eyes, wait……when had he closed them? He didn't remember, he had been too wrapped up in the kiss. He looked at the person who was kissing him. It was none other than his twin. His other half. His Fred. _'So I'm not the only one who felt this way,'_ George smiled inwardly, deepening the kiss. Fred was a bit taken aback but quickly recovered running his tongue over his twin's lower lip. George complied, opening his mouth a tad bit for Fred to enter. Fred gently massaged George's tongue with his own turning it into a French kiss. _'God, I love the French,'_ Fred thought as he placed his hand on the back of George's neck sending shivers down his spine. His twin thought the same as he reached up to run his fingers through the mess of red hair atop Fred's head. By definition a French kiss was a kiss with the tongue inserted in your partner's mouth but it's so much more than that. You can feel all the passion in this kiss. The kisses got hungrier as Fred explored ever millimeter of his brother's mouth. By this time they were laying down in the mud, George lying on his back. It began to rain and the kisses gradually got softer until Fred finally pulled away.

They both looked into each other's eyes, catching their breath. A smile crept onto each of the two identical faces. Fred rolled off George and stood up. He offered his hand to George who accepted it and was hoisted up moments later.

"I'm glad we were thinking the same thing," Fred grinned sheepishly.

"Me too," George replied thinking of how lucky he was to have his twin.

"More than brothers?" Fred asked opening his arms up, ready to hug.

"More than brothers," George agreed, hugging his brother tightly.

They stood there for several minutes before separating and picking up their brooms which had been carelessly dropped in the mud. The rain started to come down harder.

"Best keep it to ourselves!" George shouted over the rain.

Fred nodded and then turned his attention to their grimy clothes. "When mum asks how we got so dirty, just say a rough game of quidditch!"

George laughs and slaps his brother on the back and then hops on his broom.

"Last one to the house has to eat that bag of vomit flavored Bertie Bott's I've been saving!" But Fred had already taken off when he heard the word vomit.

Not wanting to kiss someone who tasted of vomit, Fred let the punishment for losing slid when George landed a few seconds later.

Before walking in the house they shared a quick yet sweet kiss. Stepping through the door they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who as soon as she saw their clothes, started screaming.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET SO DIRTY?! I JUST MADE YOU THOSE SWEATERS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her facing turning redder than a cherry.

She was still shouting at them when they had run upstairs and shut the door to their room.

"That woman never shuts up!" Fred exclaimed pulling off his sweater and throwing it aside.

George nodded staring at Fred's abs. Years of being a beater had done him well, and the fact that they were still glistening with water enhanced their beauty.

Fred grinned devilishly when he noticed George staring.

"Like what you see?" Fred asked innocently, taking a step closer to George.

George realized he had been caught staring and blushed, creating a horrible clash with his red hair. Fred laughed and continued to remove his mud and rain-soaked clothes. George also stripped down to only his boxers.

"Would you like to go first?" George asked, referring to the one shower in the whole house. (Odd I know considering how many people live there.)

"Only if you go with me," Fred grinned and then raised an eyebrow hopefully.

* * *

AN: Please review! Tell me if I should add more! I really need to know! 


	2. On the attic stairs

WOOT! CHAPTER TWO!!!! Thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed! This is for my girl Rachel! I LOVE YOU! I need some hole enforcers! Hehehe

Disclaimer: Don't own them…..but if I did! OH HO HO! **thinks naughty thoughts**

* * *

George looked uneasy about the thought and he was wringing his hands. Fred knew he was nervous.

"I-I love you. Really I do. It's just….I don't wanna take things too fast," George managed to stutter.

Fred was a little disappointed but he wasn't going to rush his brother. "I understand completely," he turned to the bed, "You can have the shower first as well."

George nodded and gave Fred a quick peck on the cheek. As he walked out Fred reached out swatted his bum. George blushed and ran the rest of the way to the bathroom. His twin fell backward onto the bed clutching his stomach from laughter.

Fred's laughter eventually died down and he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, knowing his brother was bound to take awhile. '_I'm so glad George shares my feelings. That would have been really awkward.'_ He laid there a bit longer before getting up to walk to the closet.

'_Bad idea Fred Weasley,'_ George thought as he quickly rolled a towel and snapped Fred's bum with it.

"OY!" Fred screamed as he whips around, rubbing his arse, to see a very innocent-looking George Weasley.

"Why you little……," he began.

"What? Little angel? Little joy?" George says grinning from ear to ear and edging toward the door.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…….BASTARD!" Fred cries before snatching at George and missing as he sped off out the door and down the hallway.

Fred broke into a run, chasing George until they ended up on the old stairs leading to the attic. Fred pushed George against the attic door which made the ghost inside start to moan and rattle its chains.

"Romantic isn't it?" George asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fred didn't answer he just leaned in ever so slowly and searched George's eyes with his own. George watched him and waited for the kiss but when it didn't come he got impatient and met Fred halfway, kissing him passionately. Fred smiled against his twin's mouth, George wasn't one for being aggressive with people and this excited Fred. After a few more kisses involving some tongue, Fred worked his way down George's jaw line. He was soon sucking and nibbling on his neck and looked up ever so often to see George with his eyes closed, lapping it up.

Just as he was about to pull away he here's a small moan escape from George's lip when he hits a tender spot just below his ear. This drove Fred wild so he did it all the more emitting more moans from his brother. He snaked his arms around George's waist and rested his hand on his brother's arse giving a tight squeeze. George's eyes flew open and he kissed Fred hard on the lips.

"FREEEED! GEOOORGE!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

The twins separated so fast you might have thought they were shocked by something. The both took a moment to fix their clothes and hair before bounding down the attic steps.

* * *

AN: You like? I hope so! I might not be posting for awhile because exams are coming up! Please review! I'm sorry it's soooooo short! Hopefully it will be longer next time! 


	3. A Surprise and a visit

I'm sorry guys! I know I haven't done much with this story forever! I've been so busy not to mention in a writing funk! And I can't promise this next chapter will be any good but I'm gonna try and hopefully I can work on this more often since it's summer!

Disclaimer: I don't own them I really wish I did cuz dang…….who doesn't want them!

* * *

Having run down the stairs (tripping several times might I add) they both tried to go through the kitchen door at the same time. This resulted in a very sticky situation which evolved to two stuck and struggling twins.

Mrs. Weasley, having heard the commotion, turned around from where she was washing dishes and saw them standing there, trapped in the doorframe.

She sighed, "Again?"

The grinned sheepishly but it was quickly wiped off their faces when she pulled out her wand.

"No!" "Mum!" "Don't!" they both shouted.

"Flipendo!" she yelled pointing her wand at them, causing them to fly backward into the opposite wall.

"Ow…," George said rubbing the back of his head.

Fred stood up massaging his bum and looking crossly at his mother, "Do you always have to do that?"

"It's the only way to get you unstuck George," Mrs. Weasley replied, putting her wand back into the pocket of her apron.

"Fred," he corrected.

"Sorry, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said nonchalantly walking back to the sink.

Fred and George looked at each other and walked through the doorway one at a time.

"After you," Fred said while George walked through and smacked his arse.

The two boys sat at the table and looked at their mother expectantly. When she didn't turn around George cleared his throat causing Mrs. Weasley to turn around.

"Oh right, why I called you down. Well your father and I are going out of town for a week and Harry's coming over to stay with Ron so I'm leaving you two in charge," Mrs. Weasley said looking worried even as she said it.

"Not that we're complaining or anything," George started.

"But why not Percy?" Fred finished for him.

"He's interning at the Ministry this summer and won't be home," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned, eyes glinting with mischief. Coughing was heard from the living room as Ron bounded down the stairs into said room.

"Harry!" Ron's voice sounded from the next room.

George and Fred exited through the kitchen door and across the hall to the living room where Harry had just arrived by Floo powder.

"Welcome back mate!" Fred greeted as he walked up and clapped Harry on the back causing Harry to cough even more.

"Well don't kill him right when he gets here!" George laughed walking over and putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. "That can wait until at least the second day."

Ron rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to his friend.

"Come on mate, let's take your trunk upstairs to my room."

Harry and Ron picked up either end of the trunk which still sat in the fire place and lugged it out of the room and up the stairs.

Fred mimicked Ron. "Let's take it up to _my_ room." George snickered. "Why doesn't he just invite him to sleep with him already!"

"I think their relationship is completely platonic Fred," George said with as straight a face as he could muster.

"And I'm the queen of Sheeba!" Fred said whilst sticking his nose in the air and laying a hand on his puffed out chest. George laughed at his brother's antics before something dawned on him.

"Gred! We've go some serious planning to do!" George exclaimed before rushing out the door and bounding up to the stairs leaving Fred standing in confusion for a minute before he realized they would have the house to themselves for a whole week! Soon after this revelation he went running after his brother prepared to let his mischievous mayhem pour into their plans.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is so freaking short! But I just cannot think of what to write! I'm open to suggestions and if you still read and like my story please review! Thanks guys! Until next time! 


End file.
